Vanish
by Cindre
Summary: Duo can't handle Heero taking care of him anymore. Slash.


Series: Gundam Wing  
Title: Vanish  
Written: 05 July 2001  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Words: 795  
Warnings: PWP, Bloodplay, Angst.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Duo can't handle Heero taking care of him anymore. 

Heero saw the note on Duo's nightstand as he walked in. He thought nothing of it and stripped to take a shower. As he walked into the bathroom he couldn't imagine why Duo would leave a note on the nightstand and he pondered the reasons why. 'He usually just walks out...and comes back later.' All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he bathed. 'Maybe he's going to be out for a while and decided to tell me that he won't be back for a while.' Heero stepped out of the shower, pulled on his boxers, and threw the towel around his neck. Walking over to the kitchen, he noticed that the knife rack was missing the butcher knife. 'Oh god...' Heero ran over to the note and read it to himself quickly.

_Dearest Heero,_

_I hope you have gotten home safely. I know I am just a burden to you; you have to watch after me every day just like a little child. I can't imagine how old it must get for you..so I'm leaving you now. You won;t ever have to worry about me again, Heero. I love you._

_Love, Duo_

Heero stared at the note unbelieving. 'I have to find him.' He hurried and got his clothes on. Running out the door, the breeze blew the note to the floor, where the empty gun and two shells lay.

Last day of the rest of my life...We are we are The Youth of the Nation...

Duo sat on the edge of the Gundam's platform. "What do I have to live for now? I have no friends, no family, nothing..." Drops of blood fell silently to the ground. After that, two tears fell. "Why must this be painful?! I hate myself!" Duo grabbed the knife beside him. He cried, and as his tear fell to his forearm, he slid the blade across his wrist. The blood slid down and Duo watched with sick fascination.

He saw his reflection in the pool of blood formed beside him and thought of Heero. "I'm finally dying."

He was never really one of the guys no matter how hard he tried he still thought of suicide...We are We are The Youth of the Nation...

Heero ran and ran toward where his heart was leading him. The secluded forest...Duo had to be there with Deathscythe Hell. Something big and black was straight ahead. Heero quickened his pace. 'Please, please don't be dead..'

There's gotta be more to life than this, there's gotta be more to everything I thought exists...We are We are The Youth of the Nation...

Duo lay back so he could watch the stars as he was slowly drained of blood. He felt his heart pumping his blood through his wounds. His chest and arm were both stained with crimson color.

In the background of his dreamy blood-loss state, Duo heard a voice he loved so much. "Heero..." Duo smiled. Then he heard it again. Heero was calling his name, over and over. 'Is he here?' "Heero...?"

"Duo!!! Duo please!!" Heero climbed atop Deathscythe and, seeing Duo lying there bleeding, froze. He whispered, "Duo..."

Duo moved his head slowly towards Heero's direction. "Yea...?" Heero ran over and picked Duo up immediately. At least he was still conscious.

Duo whispered to Heero, "I love you. I didn't want to..." and fell unconscious. Heero jumped off of the platform and hurried him to the hospital.

You crossed the line and there's no turning back, told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat...We are We are The Youth of the Nation

Heero waited outside of the emergency room for four and a half hours. "Why? Why did he do this? Damn it...why wasn't I there...why didn't I know?"

The doctor came out to see Heero then. "Mr. Yuy, I'm sorry, we couldn't save him." The news came hard and fast to Heero. He turned pale and ran out of the hospital into the rain that had started as fast as he could run. He wanted to get away from the truth...as far away as he could get...far...far away. Crying, asking God why, asking why his only love had to be taken from him.

Who's to blame for the life the tragedies claim, no matter what you say it don't take away the pain...We are We are The Youth of the Nation

Heero sat in the dim, cold, and lonely abandoned shack he found and gently rocked himself and cried himself to sleep.

The morning came, and Heero awoke hating himself. He lay there on the floor, contemplating suicide.

"What do I have to live for now? I have no friends, no family, nothing..."

Nothing.

And the cycle starts again, the blood falls to the floor.


End file.
